Just listen the rain and the thunder
by L'ange maudit
Summary: Certains événements peuvent détruire une personne, comme le contraire. Seul le point de vue en est la différence.
1. The sound of silence

**Hey tout le monde ! Voici une idée qui me traîne dans la tête depuis un petit moment maintenant. Je viens d'écrire ce chapitre à l'instant. N'hésitait pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Faîtes moi savoir si je dois écrire une suite.:)**

* * *

[ ****Hello darkness, my old friend,******  
**_Bonsoir ténèbres, mon vieil ami,_**  
******I've come to talk with you again******  
**_Je suis venu discuter encore une fois avec toi_**  
******Because a vision softly creeping,******  
**_Car une vision s'insinuant doucement en moi,_**  
******Left its seeds while I was sleeping******  
**_A semé ses graines durant mon sommeil_**  
******And the vision that was planted in my brain, still remains******  
**_Et la vision qui fut plantée dans mon cerveau, demeure encore_**  
******Within the sound of silence******  
**_A l'intérieur, le son du silence_

****In restless dreams I walked alone,****  
_Dans mes rêves agités j'arpentais seul,_  
****Narrow streets of cobblestone****  
_Des rues étroites et pavées_  
****'Neath the halo of a street lamp,****  
_Sous le halo d'un réverbère,_  
****I turned my collar to the cold and damp****  
_Je tournais mon col à cause du froid et de l'humidité_  
****When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light,****  
_Lorsque mes yeux furent éblouis par l'éclat de la lumière d'un néon,_  
****That split the night and touched the sound of silence****  
_Qui déchira la nuit et atteignit le son du silence_

****And in the naked light I saw,****  
_Et dans cette lumière pure je vis,_  
****Ten thousand people, maybe more****  
_Dix mille personnes, peut être plus_  
****People talking without speaking,****  
_Des personnes qui discutaient sans parler,_  
****People hearing without listening****  
_Des personnes qui entendaient sans écouter_  
****People writing songs that voices never share,****  
_Des personnes qui écrivaient des chansons qu'aucune voix n'a jamais emprunté,_  
****And no one dared disturb the sound of silence****  
_Et personne n'osa déranger le son du silence_

****Fools, said I, you do not know,****  
_Idiots, dis-je, vous ignorez,_  
****Silence, like a cancer, grows****  
_Que le silence, tel un cancer, évolue_  
****Hear my words that I might teach you,****  
_Entendez mes paroles que je puisse vous apprendre,_  
****Take my arms that I might reach you****  
_Prenez mes bras que je puisse vous atteindre_  
****But my words, like silent raindrops fell,****  
_Mais mes paroles tombèrent telles des gouttes de pluie silencieuses,_  
****And echoed in the wells of silence****  
_Et résonnèrent dans les puits du silence_

****And the people bowed and prayed******  
**_Et ces personnes s'inclinaient et priaient_**  
******To the neon god they made******  
**_Autour du dieu de néon qu'ils avaient créé_**  
******And the sign flashed out its warning******  
**_Et le panneau étincela ses avertissements_**  
******In the words that it was forming******  
**_A travers les mots qu'il avait formés_**  
******And the sign said : the words of the prophets******  
**_Et le signe dit : les mots des prophètes_**  
******Are written on the subway walls******  
**_Sont écrits sur les murs des souterrains_**  
******And tenement halls,******  
**_Et des halls d'immeubles,_**  
******And whispered in the sounds of silence******  
**_Et murmurés à travers les sons du silence_****]****

* * *

La pluie frappe contre la fenêtre de ma chambre, seulement les éclaires en guise de lumière. La musique comble le silence dans mon appartement, accompagnant les gouttes d'eau s'écrasant et le tonnerre retentissant à l'extérieur. Il ne pleut que rarement ici, c'est ce qu'on appelle un phénomène étrange. Il ne pleuvait que rarement. Puis je suis arrivée et il pleut tous les jours. Personne ne s'en inquiète, profitant de cette eau offerte. Certain parle de miracle, d'autre de prière entendu. Je ne parle que de solitude et de tristesse.

Je serre mes jambes contre ma poitrine regardant les gouttes se poser sur la vitre en verre, faisant leur chemin jusqu'au sol, se mêlant aux autres, formant une flaque. Une légère buée se forme à cause de ma respiration et de la chaleur produite part mon corps, rencontrant le froid de l'extérieur. Du bout du doigt je trace deux traits vertical et un en dessous à l'horizontale, les entourant. Je penche la tête sur le côté regardant le bonhomme septique me fixait. Oubliant la pluie, la musique, le tonnerre, ne pensant qu'à la solitude.

Quelqu'un, quelque part doit ressentir la même chose que moi. Ce bonhomme pourrait en être sa représentation. L'on pourrait être assis face à face sans un mot. Comprenant la souffrance de l'autre juste d'un regard. Juste d'une présence. La froideur de cette personne créerait un contraste avec ma chaleur. Deux différences n'en faisant qu'une pour provoquer une réaction complémentaire. Ne faire qu'un, effaçant la solitude, la tristesse. Laissant place à la compréhension, la présence. Une vraie présence. N'ayant pas besoin de mot, de sourire ou de geste. Si simple, si naturel.

Je reviens à moi quand une larme s'échappe de mon œil et imite l'une des gouttes, glissant sur ma joue, se faisant un chemin jusqu'à mes lèvres. Avec ma manche, je l'efface comme si elle n'avait jamais exister. Je ne dois pas me faire d'idée, ça a toujours était comme sa, il n'y a personne comme moi. Personne à ne ressent cette solitude. Je ne suis pas dans ce monde que je ne fais qu'imaginer.

La réalité est là, je suis assise seule dans ma chambre a regardé un semblant de compagnie, équivaut a ses quelques traits qu'un enfant d'un an aurait pu faire sur le miroir de sa salle de bain après une douche. Non, un enfant lui aurait fait ressentir quelque chose, un enfant l'aurait fait sourire ou même une bouche triste. Je ne suis plus une enfant depuis maintenant un moment. Ce bonhomme n'est qu'une autre de mes idée complément idiote et inutile. Je l'efface avec ma manche, une autre chose qui n'aurait pas dû existait.

En entendant la porte d'entré claquer, je me lève, allumant la lumière et changeant rapidement de musique. Quelque chose de plus joyeux, de plus entraînant, que toute jeune fille se doit d'écouter. Jeune fille de mon age, en colère contre la société, a regardé des comédies romantique, s'intéressant aux vêtements, maquillage, mes cheveux, mes ongles et tout ses autres choses complètements ridicule et insignifiante a mes yeux.

J'enlève mon pull et m'allonge sur mon lit ouvrant un magasine devant moi. Je fais complètement abstraction de la musique pop et écoute juste la pluie. Continuant à résonner contre ma fenêtre. Je suis destinée a cette vie, à ces sentiments et a vivre avec la pluie. J'aime la pluie, j'ai toujours aimé la pluie. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pu voir le soleil souvent dans ma vie. Peut-être quand j'étais enfant.

Avant l'incident, avant la tristesse, la douleur et l'isolement. Et surtout la pire de toute, la culpabilité. Je ne sais plus vraiment laquelle est la pire, celle avec laquelle je dois vivre constamment ? Celle que je mérite ? Ou celle que l'on me fait subir. Je sonne comme ses filles dans toutes ses comédies ridicules parce qu'elle n'a ni ami, ni petit ami et qu'elle n'est pas populaire. J'aurais préféré. Des coups se font à ma porte.

-Entre, je ne suis pas nue ni avec un garçon ! Promis.

Ma mère entre dans la chambre un sourire sur les lèvres, je m'assois lui rendant ce sourire éblouissant. Ses cheveux sont légèrement mouiller, à cause de sa virée-magasin entre copine. Ses bras sont plein de sac de vêtements, elle les dépose sur mon lit. Je me lève et regarde toutes ses choses qu'elle m'a encore acheté, restant dans mon style, punk rock. J'ai jamais était la fille barbie, rose bonbon qu'elle a toujours voulu que je sois, mais elle le respecte.

-Tu sais que tu n'étais pas obliger, chuchotais-je.

-Bien sûr que si, tu ne vas pas remettre les mêmes vêtements que l'année dernière, tes camarades vont en penser quoi ?

-Que ma famille n'est pas si riche qu'elle le parait...

-Elle l'est ! Alors pourquoi le cacher ?s'exclame-t-elle tellement fière.

Elle enroule son bras autour de mes épaules me tirant à elle, déposant un baiser sur ma joue, y laissant une bonne couche de son rouge à lèvre. Elle l'enlève en y frottant son pouce. Je grimace la faisant rire. Une fois nettoyer elle prend une robe et la soulève très près de mon visage. Je fais un pas en arrière pour voir le vêtement. De couleur noir, un corset aux manches fines, un ruban rouge autour de la taille, nouer à l'arrière dans un beau nœud, délimitant le corset et la jupe plus ample d'une couleur unis.

-Je veux que tu la portes pour l'anniversaire de ton père. Tu veux bien ?demande-t-elle hésitante.

-Comment dire non ? Elle est magnifique.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

Elle pousse un cri enroulant ses bras autour de moi, me serrant fort, sautillant sur place comme une enfant. Je ne fais qu'enrouler mes bras autour d'elle perdant mon sourire. L'anniversaire de mon père. Mon père. L'on n'est pas les meilleurs amis du monde, l'on se parle à peine, il n'existe pratiquement pas dans ma vie. Plus depuis l'accident. Il est tout le temps en déplacement pour son travail et fait tout pour m'éviter.

C'est pour ça que ma mère est si heureuse que j'accepte sa proposition. Elle ne pensait sûrement pas que je ne me donne la peine de venir, alors porté une robe que je ne mettrais pas habituellement. Je ne peux pas lui faire plus plaisirs. Elle s'écarte et accroche la robe délicatement dans mon dressing en se tournant vers moi un sourire aux lèvres.

-On se voit au dîner.

-A tout à l'heure maman.

Et elle disparaît, fermant la porte derrière elle. Je soupire, passant une main dans mes cheveux, regardant les vêtements, gracieusement acheter part ma mère. Essayant de combler son absence et celle de mon père. Toutes ses choses ne changerons rien à leur éloignement ou à leur absence. Je me mets a plié et ranger le linge dans mon dressing. Regardant la robe quelques minutes. J'espère ne pas regretter d'avoir accepté de venir et porter cette robe.

* * *

Je marche dans les flaques d'eau, les gouttes d'eau frappant sur le parapluie au-dessus de ma tête. Je porte la cigarette a ma bouche, inspirant la fumée toxique et l'expire appréciant la sensation. Faisant mon chemin jusqu'au lycée a pied, ne prenant pas la limousine conduite part un chauffeur que mon père me paie. Je n'en ai pas besoin, j'aime être sous l'eau. Si je ne devrais pas faire attention à mon image je n'utiliserais même pas de quoi m'abriter.

J'aurais profité de l'eau froide sur ma peau, j'aurais apprécié chaque sensation. Mon maquillage aurait coulé, mon t-shirt blanc serrait devenu transparent, mes cheveux lisse aurait ondulé mais j'aurais ressentis, cette sensation de bonheur éphémère. J'écrase ma cigarette sur le cendrier à l'entré du lycée. Je suis tout de suite rejoint part une bande de fille, ne traînant avec moi que pour mon nom de famille et le compte en banque de mes parents.

Sa ne me dérange pas, je ne traîne qu'avec eux pour un semblant de normalité. Rassurant, parents et professeurs. Tout va bien. Je vais bien, j'ai des amis, des vêtements et des chaussures qui coûte cher. J'ai de bonne note, je ris, souris, chante. Aucun signe de dépression, de traumatisme. C'est comme si rien ne c'était passer. Tout le monde à oublier et c'est pas plus mal.

-Salut Billie, j'adore ton rouge à lèvre !

Je regarde la brune s'approcher et me prendre le bras et m'entraînant avec. Jesse, la seconde fille la plus populaire après moi apparemment. C'est le genre de fille qui peut être aussi gentille que la pire des garces et tout ça en quelques secondes. Je me méfie continuellement d'elle. Comme chacune des personnes qui m'entoure ici.

-Merci Jesse.

-Encore ce temps pourris, il serrait temps que le soleil revienne, comment je suis censé bronzer ?

-Avoir mes parents.

-Tu as trop raison.

-Comme toujours.

Et c'est avec un visage de garce que j'entre dans ma salle de classe. Je me défais enfin de Jesse et vais m'asseoir seule au fond de la classe. Le groupe qui me pense que je suis trop bien pour m'asseoir à côté d'elles et ça m'arrange. Les garçons eux ne font pas de tentative, Jesse me dit que je leur fais peur, ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Tant mieux, j'ai assez à traiter avec les groupies. Je ne les appelle pas comme sa pour être méchante, elles se sont appelé comme ça elles-mêmes.

Je sors mes affaires alors que le court commence. Je n'y suis vraiment jamais très attentive, je regarde plus souvent la pluie tomber, ou dessine sur mon carnet. Aujourd'hui j'observe le ciel, pas les gouttes d'eau comme à mon habitude. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre derrière les nuages. Je ne sais pas quoi mais je me sens observer.

L'on entend les cris en colère du directeur dans les couloirs, accompagner d'autre personne. Le professeur eut l'air perturbé et arrête son court. Je regarde à nouveau à l'extérieur, cette journée ne se passe pas comme les autres. La porte s'ouvre laissant les élèves sans voix. Je me tourne vers les personnes qui entre, la peur s'installe, mon cœur accélérant et le tonnerre frappe prêt d'ici.

Les six super-héros qui me fixe. Je déglutis, cherchant une issue, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de sortir d'ici. Pourquoi les fenêtres doivent être fermées a clé ? La pluie se transforme en tempête, le vent et les éclaires se rejoignent. L'homme de fer, lève les mains, montrant qu'il ne vient pas pour me faire du mal.

-Tu dois venir avec nous Billie, dit-il doucement.

Je ne réponds rien. Je n'ai aucune échappatoire, je range mes affaires essayant de me calmer intérieurement. J'ai l'air tout à fait calme et sereine en apparence mais la tempête à l'extérieur représente bien ce qui se passe sous mon masque. J'ai une boule dans la gorge et un poids dans l'estomac. Je mets mon sac sur mon dos et m'approche d'eux, la tête haute, évitant les regards de chaque personnes autour de nous.

Dont certain ont sortis leurs téléphones et me filment ainsi que les Avengers. Black Widow s'approche de moi, attrape mes poignets et le menotte dans mon dos. Je déglutis, n'arrivant pas à faire partir cette boule dans ma gorge et ayant envie de vomir. Comment m'ont-il trouvé ? Ma mère ma dit qu'ils ne nous trouveraient pas ici. Mon père m'aurait balancé ? Non il n'aurait pas mis sa réputation en danger.

Ils me conduisent à l'extérieur, l'eau froide entrant contact avec ma peau. Malheureusement sa n'eut pas l'effet auquel je m'attendais. Elle n'est pas si froide, elle fait couler mon maquillage, elle rend mon t-shirt transparent et couvre les larmes que je ne peux ni retenir, ni essuyait. Un éclaire frappe tout prêt, effrayant les personnes sortit pour admirer le spectacle. Je sais que j'en suis responsable et je vais devoir payait pour sa...


	2. I'm so sorry

****'Bout time for anyone telling you wrong for all your deeds****  
__À propos du temps où n'importe qui vous blâmait pour vos âctes__  
****No sign the roarin' thunder stopped and called the lead****  
__Aucun signe que le tonnerre rugissant cesse afin d'appeler le meneur__  
****No time****  
__Pas le temps__

****Get in line and make no excuses waste of precious breath****  
__Faire la queue et s'excuser pour perdre un souffle précieux__  
****No time****  
__Pas le temps__

****The sun shines on everyone, everyone****  
__Le soleil éclaire tout le monde, tout le monde__  
****Love yourself to death****  
__Aime-toi dans la mort__

****So you gotta fire up****  
__Alors tu as obtenu le feu__  
****You gotta let go****  
__Laisse-le s'en aller__  
****You'll never be loved****  
__Tu ne seras jamais aimé__  
****'Till you make your own****  
__Jusqu'à ce que tu sois toi-même__  
****You gotta face up****  
__Tu dois l'affronter__  
****You gotta get yours****  
__Tu dois obtenir le tien__  
****You'll never know the top till you get too low (too low)****  
__Tu ne connaîtras jamais ton sommet avant ta faiblesse__

****Oh son of a****  
__Oh fils du__  
****Stepfather****  
__Beau-père__  
****Oh son of a****  
__Oh fils du__  
****I'm so sorry****  
__Je suis tellement désolé__  
****Oh son of a****  
__Oh fils du__  
****Stepfather****  
__Beau-père__  
****Oh son of a****  
__Oh fils du__  
****I'm so sorry****  
__Je suis tellement désolé__

****Life isn't always what you think it be****  
__La vie n'est pas toujours celle que tu crois__  
****You turn your head for one second and tables turn****  
__Tu tournes la tête une seconde et la table bouge__  
****And I know, I know, that I did you wrong****  
__Et je sais, je sais, que je t'ai fait souffrir__  
****Will you trust me when I say that I'll make it up to you****  
__Lorsque tu m'as cru quand j'ai dit que je le ferai pour toi__  
****Somehow****  
__D'une manière ou d'une autre__  
****Somehow****  
__D'une manière ou d'une autre__

* * *

La sensation de plus être sur terre s'accroche à mon estomac, ou serrais ce la peur ? Je déglutis difficilement en regardant la fille assise en face de moi. Elle n'a pas de menotte comme moi, ses bras sont paralysée part une camisole de force, elle ne m'a pas quitté du regard depuis que je suis rentré. Ses yeux rouges ont parcouru chaque centimètre de mon corps, me faisant rougir mal à l'aise. Je ne peux pas utiliser mes bras pour cacher mon soutient-gorge apparent sous mon t-shirt humide.

Le plus effrayant et son sourire, un rictus plantait dans le coin de ses lèvres maquiller d'un rouge sang, accentuant son analyse et son appréciation. Je détourne le regard mal à l'aise et regarde la porte à ma droite. Je n'ai pas eu plus de contact avec les Avengers, ils m'ont juste enfermer dans cette pièce et attacher. Je me demande pourquoi ils sont tous venue, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une quelconque chance contre ne serais-se l'un d'entre eux. Peut-être avec l'homme de fer sans son armure ou même Black Widow.

Le fait d'être debout et attacher m'empêche de pencher à un moyen de m'enfuir ou même de pouvoir me déplacer. J'aurais peut-être dû courir quand l'on s'est retrouver à l'extérieur. Je n'aurais pas pu rentrer chez moi, c'est là ou ils serraient venue me chercher en premier. Je n'ai nulle part à aller de toute façon. Je suis un foutu lapin, qui a était piégé dans son terrier.

-Pourquoi tu es ici ?

Je me tourne vers la fille, qui me plisse les yeux, comme si elle s'attendait à se que je lui mente. Je ne réponds pas et détourne à nouveau le regard. Je ne risque pas de lui dire quoi que ce sois. Je ne suis même pas sur d'être ici pour mon passé. Je n'avouerais rien, ce sont eux qui devrons me dire ce que je fais ici. Je ne dois pas non plus me voiler la face. Je ne suis pas là pour rien non plus.

Je ferme les yeux essayant de faire disparaître la boule dans ma gorge qui me donne envie de vomir. Mes mains tremblent dans le stresse, je tuerais pour une cigarette en ce moment même. Mes cheveux s'égoutte sur le sol dans un rythme égale, j'essaie de me concentrée sur sa. Malheureusement, la tempête qui reine à l'extérieur attire toute mon attention.

Le vent, l'eau, le tonner qui gronde. Me faisant frissonner dans l'appréhension. Je n'ai pas vu ce genre de phénomène depuis l'accident, ce qui me fait revivre de mauvais, très mauvais souvenir. Je serre les poings entrant mes ongles dans ma peau douloureusement. Je sens un liquide s'écouler entre les doigts et sur les paumes de mes mains. La souffrance physique remplace celle psychologique, évacuant la peur et le stresse.

-J'ai arraché l'oreille de mon beau-père, avec les dents.

À cet aveu je regarde ma colocataire toujours là. Comment j'ai pu oublier sa présence ? Ses yeux ne sont plus sur moi, elle regarde ses pieds dans des baskets sans lacets. Plus aucun rictus sur les lèvres ou d'air de prédateur. Elle à l'air perdue dans ses pensées, ou dans un souvenir. Elle renifle et je compris qu'elle se retient de pleuré, je connais ce sentiment. Toute trace de peur disparaît, je comprends se qu'elle peut ressentir. Elle aussi est piégé ici.

-Cet enfoiré a dit que j'étais folle et que je m'étais sur lui. À cause de lui je me suis retrouvé enfermé dans ce putain d'hôpital de fou. La ou lui devrait être.

Elle lève les yeux regardant ma réaction, je ne dis rien, restant impassible. C'est un masque que je n'arrive a enlevée que lorsque je suis seule. Elle penche la tête sur le côté, se demandant sûrement si je la comprends. Elle se penche en avant, nos visages se retrouvant juste à quelque centimètre. Son souffle frais et mentholée effleure ma peau. C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte de notre proximité.

Je mords ma lèvre nerveusement, n'appréciant pas être si proche de cette fille. Son rictus réapparaît, comme si j'avais fait quelque chose qui l'amuser. Ses yeux rubis hypnotise les miens, je ne peux plus détourner le regard, tout simplement. Je desserre mes poings, ne m'infligeant plus de douleur physique mais ne retrouvant pas celle qui est mentale. Le bruit du goutte à goutte de mes cheveux est accompagné de celui du sang.

-Il levé la main sur moi, chuchote-t-elle. Pas assez fort pour que ma mère dise quoi que se soit. Puis tu sais comme toutes les histoires il y a eu ce jour.

Je sais tout à fait de quoi elle parle, pour moi aussi, il y a eu ce jour. Il faisait tellement beau, le soleil était chaud et agréable, l'eau de la cascade contraster bien avec la chaleur d'été. Je pensais que c'était le plus beau jour de toute ma vie. Ce qui n'est pas compliquer quand l'on a seulement treize ans. Le souvenir me revient dans les yeux tellement beaux de cette fille. Son souffle me fait frémir et me donne d'être encore plus proche d'elle.

-Il ne m'a pas frappé, il est juste entré dans ma chambre.

Mon frère m'avait emmené à la cascade dans la forêt avec ses amis. Tous plus âgés de quelques années de plus que moi. L'on s'est baignée, l'on a ris et s'est amusée. Il y avait cette fille, Amber. Tellement belle, je l'admirais, je voulais l'impressionnée. À mon âge je ne savais pas se qu'elle signifiait vraiment pour moi. Elle me l'a fait découvrir.

-Il m'a dit de ne pas faire de bruit, d'être silencieuse.

Elle a dit à mon frère de dire à sa lesbienne de sœur d'arrêter de la matée, que je devrais plutôt rentrée, que je n'étais rien de bien pour leur groupe. Mon frère m'a défendu, quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui promette d'être sa petite amie si je m'en allais. Des nuages sont apparus couvrent le soleil et le vent s'est lentement levé faisant frissonner tout le monde.

Il m'a dit de rentré et de ne pas en parler aux parents. C'est ce que j'ai commencé à faire. Puis ses amis se sont mis a ce moqué de moi, la pluie à commencer à tomber, n'amusant qu'encore plus tout le monde. Mon frère rejoint leur euphorie. Je n'aurais pas dû les écoutées. Mais les insultes ne sont que blessante et ils les ont regrettés.

-Que je n'avais rien à craindre, qu'il n'allait pas me faire de mal.

Le torrent de la cascade est devenu violent, la pluie et le vent étaient déchaîné. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que je pouvais faire ce genre de chose. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'étais un contenu de rage pur. Le torrent a emporté certain, des arbres et des rochers pour les autres dont mon frère. Ils sont morts noyais ou écraser. Ils sont morts parce que je les ai tués. Je les ai tués parce que je ne me contrôlais pas.

-Je me suis débattue, je l'ai supplié de me laisser aller.

Quand il ne restait que moi, le temps s'est calmée, laissant juste place à une pluie froide et constante. Je suis resté là sur le sol, a pleuré ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Mais je savais que j'en étais la cause. Que tout était de ma faute, que mes sentiments ont provoqué la mort de ses cinq adolescents plus mon frère.

Mes parents ont été les premiers a être venue nous chercher suivit d'autre, constatent ce qui c'était passer. Les journaux parlaient de désastreux accident dont j'étais la seule rescapée. Je n'ai pas parlé pendant quelques mois après sa. Jusqu'à ce que je dise a mes parents ce qui c'était passer. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient me croire, je ne pensais pas qu'eux aller me détester pour ce que j'avais fait.

Mais j'ai tuée leurs fils, ils ne pouvaient pas ressentir autre chose. J'ai rencontré Nick Fury quelques jours après mon aveu, il a parlé a mes parents après m'avoir écouté raconté pour la deuxième fois ce qui c'est passer. L'on a déménagé juste après, mes parents m'ont dit qu'il était mauvais. Qu'ils devaient me cacher. C'est comme ça que j'ai vécu ses dernières années, caché alors que j'aurais dû payer.

-C'est quand il ne m'a pas écouté que je le lui ai arraché.

Je reviens à moi, me libérant du contrôle de cette fille. Elle se recule, s'appuyant contre le mur derrière elle. Son rictus aux lèvres mais encore différent que celui de tout à l'heure, celui-là est beaucoup plus amical qu'effrayant. Je recule aussi ne me rendant compte que maintenant que je m'étais aussi rapprocher.

Toute sensation de malaise a disparus, la pluie frappe toujours contre le toit de l'appareille, mais plus calme et plus agréable. Cette fille a comme enlevée un poids et la boule dans ma gorge. Je sens moins de sang coulait des plaies que j'ai créées dans mes paumes avec mes ongles. Mes joues sont humides d'avoir pleurée. Je les essuie avec mes épaules, reniflant.

-Ses enfoirés méritait de mourir, tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir autant pour sa Billie. Je suis Max au passage.

Je la regarde choquer, elle vient de voir ce que j'ai revécu à l'instant, elle est entré dans ma tête avec un simple regard. Je commence à comprendre ce que l'on fait ici, nous avons toutes les deux des capacités. Elle s'est peut-être les contrôler, au contraire de moi. Nous sommes toutes les deux dangereuses, mais nous pouvons être aussi utile.

-Ils veulent nous utilisée, dis-je à voix haute malgré moi.

-Bravo, j'avais deviné sa dès que je les ai vues, rit-elle.

-Nous utilisé pour quoi ?

-Aucune idée, nos petits super-héros ne sont eux-mêmes pas au courant.

-Le shield ?

-Bingo.

Apparemment Nick Fury m'a quand même eu. Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Sommes-nous les seules ? Toutes ses questions dont je n'aurais sûrement pas la réponse avant un moment. Je perds d'un coup la sensation d'être dans les airs, me déstabilisant un peu. Je regarde Max qui ne sourit plus et a un masque que je ne connais que trop bien, elle fixe le plafond.

-Nous sommes arrivés, j'espère te revoir a mon réveil.

-Qu...

Je fus interrompu part un violant pincement à la nuque, je sens mon corps se m'être à convulser, mes yeux se fermant malgré moi. Le battement de mon corps ralentissant comme ma respiration. Mon corps s'arrête, je ne sens plus mes membres et n'entends plus la pluie tomber avant que je ne sombre dans le néant totale.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Merci à Aglae Smoak et Mordigane pour suivre cette histoire.

Pour répondre à la review de Mordigane.

Merci pour cette magnifique review. Je suis comme une gamine le matin de noël. :D

Billie est un personnage que j'ai inventé le jour même, tout en écoutant the sound of the silence, elle est assez compliqué on va dire, mais qui ne l'es pas. Je ne me voyais pas faire l'énumération des Avengers, on les connaît tous pas vrai. Et Billie sachant qui ils sont et à quoi ils ressemblent je ne la voyais pas perdre son temps a leur apparence. Ça aurait trop lourd et effacer son point son point de vue. Pour tout te dire tout est vraiment venu au fur et à mesur, donc pas de chapitre de préparé, j'ai juste Billie et son histoire. J'ai une vague idée de ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite mais ça vient vraiment de l'instant. Je n'aime pas trop prévoir de peur que sa ne ressorte pas comme je l'aurais voulu ou que je me rende compte que sa ne me plaît finalement pas. Pour la publication je n'ai aucun rythme, ma vie étant un foutoir complet j'écris quand je peux. En tout cas je suis vraiment heureuse que ce début te plaise ( parce que ce n'est que le début ;) )

Merci encore et a la prochaine.


End file.
